Renversement
by fiction-on-vampire-knight
Summary: qu'est-ce que ça donne quand on inverse les rôles? Ma première fic sur HM et DG
1. Chapitre 1: La lettre

**Bonjour la copé! c'est mon premier chapitre de ma première fic j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre**

Hermione Malefoy une fille de 11 ans vit avec ses parents dans la propriété immense et luxueuse de sa famille. Hermione était bien entendu une Sang Pur! Les Sang-de-Bourbes n'ont pas leurs place dans le monde des sorciers, c'est à dire le sien. Oui Hermione Malefoy est une sorcière comme toute sa famille depuis des générations.

-Hermione appela son père

-J'arrive Père! répondit-elle

Elle sortit de sa chambre à peine réveillée.

_Pourquoi mon père me réveille aux Aurors? Pas les Aurors je les déteste tous! Chasseurs de mages noirs et puis quoi encore? Non il faut dire aux premières lueurs du jours pensa-t-elle._

Scorpius son père, l'attendait en bas des marches de l'escalier de marbre qui menait aux appartements d'Hermione. Celle-ci fit enfin son apparition. Son père lui tendit une lettre. Hermione la regarda. Elle portait les armoiries de Poudlard. Seule la maison Serpentard avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Elle l'ouvrit, folle de joie de pouvoir enfin aller dans cette école même, si, c'était ce vieux fou de Dembledore qui la dirigeait.

-Père quand irons-nous au chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures? demanda-t-elle

-à 15h répondit son père.

Soudain, la porte qui donnait sur le salon s'ouvrit, dévoilant une belle femme aux cheveux brun tombant en cascade dans son dos, les même que ceux d'Hermione.

-Mère, dit Hermione je viens de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard.

-Excellent dit Lindya Malefoy va à Serpentard et fait nous honneur!

-Oui Mère.

Au même moment dans une maison Provençale, un garçon blond avec des yeux bleu-gris venait de finir son déjeuné. Comme chaque début d'après-midi il alla chercher le courrier dans le jardin. Il en sortit des prospectus mais une lettre attira toute son attention. Cette lettre pouvait tout avoir d'ordinaire si on enlève le fait qu'elle soit écrite à l'encre émeraude et qu'il y est un sceau avec des représentations d'animaux dessus. Le blaireau, l'aigle, le lion et le serpent. Sans trop savoir pourquoi le serpent ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin écrit d'une écriture fine et penché couleur émeraude.

_Cher Mr. Granger,_

_Je suis le directeur du collège Poudlard ou j'espère vous passerez votre scolarité. Vous devez savoir que vous avez des dons exceptionnels, des dons de sorciers. Oui vous êtes un sorciers et vous fêtes de la magie. Moi Dumbledore souhaite de tout mon coeur que vous viendriez passer votre scolarité dans mon établissement. Vous trouverez la liste des fournitures de l'année et l'endroit où vous pourrez acheter toutes vos affaires ainsi que le chemin à prendre pour s'y rendre._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur et directeur Albus Dumbledore_

Le seul mot que put prononcer Drago fut un «Woh!»

-Maman! Assieds toi! Lis la lettre tu va comprendre comment j'ai réussi à repeindre la maison en vert!

Sa mère prit la lettre, l'inspecta atentivement et finit par la lire. Elle faillit tomber dans les vappes.

-Chéri cria-t-elle!

Alarmé son mari arriva tout de suite.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Pour toute réponse elle lui mit la lettre sous le nez. Drago se sentez mal à l'aise... Et si c'est parents reffusaient qu'il aille à... Poudlard? Pourtant rien que le nom de ce collège lui inspirait la confiance absolue. Il repensa tout de même au serpent sur le sceau de l'enveloppe.

_Je me demande ce que les animaux signifient._

Pendant ce temps son père était fou de joie.

-Notre fils est un sorcier je trouve ça fantastique chérie! s'exclama Anthony Granger le père de Drago.

-Oui tu as raison chéri, félicitation mon chéri tu es un sorcier dit Valérie Granger.

-Maman quand irons-nous acheter les fourniture scolaires? demanda Drago

Mr. Granger regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 14h.

-Dans 1 heure dit son père allé dépeche toi de te préparer, il faut trouvé le quoi?

-Chemin de Traverse! dit Drago qui avait une mémoire époustoufflante.

Oui, non seulement il avait une mémoire mais il avait aussi de grande capacités. Il était premier de la classe, dévorait les livres dès qu'il pouvait. Il était beau un vrai charmeur et était aprécié par beaucoup de personnes et il avait de nombreux amis dans son école. Comme tout le monde il avait des défaults, la curiosité mais ça, ça l'anrrangeait quand même de tout savoir. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était un peu jalou, pas trop certe mais quand même un peu. Il respectait chacun de ses amis comme il se doit, les encourageait, les aidait, malheureusement il se faisait aussi des ennemis qui lui reprochaient sa gentillesse, lui bien sûr s'en moquait tant qu'il pouvait être utile...

_dire qu'il faudra que je l'ai quitte dans 1 mois... Que les vacanses d'été sont tristes. Mais aussi joyeuses pensa-t-il, je suis un sorcier!_

Une heure plus tard sont père et lui se trouvait devant un pub appellé Aux quatres saisons. Son père lisait et relisait les instructions qu'avaient laissé Dumbledore. Drago lui, relisait la liste de fournitures.

-Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles papa c'est bien ici dit Drago.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub. Mr. Granger fut étonné quand il vit un demi-géant en face de lui. Drago lui, était émerveillé.

-Woah! dit-il en plus d'être sorcier je rencontre pleins de gens qui m'étaient inconnu jusqu'à lors.

-Bonjour dit le demi-géant, je m'appelle Hagrid. Je travaille à Poudlard. C'est yeux se posèrent sur Drago. Toi tu viens pour acheter tes fournitures pas vrai?

-Oui répondit-Drago dites monsieur vous pouvez nous dire où c'est le Chemin de Traverse? vous savez nous sommes, enfin, j'étais du monde des humains.

-Des Moldus. Les sorciers appellent les gens sans pouvoirs des Moldus, ton père en est un. Venez je vais y conduire moi! Et au fait appelle moi Hagrid. Toi tu t'appelles comment?

-Drago Granger.

-Enchanté

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors ça vous plait? je continu je mes le 2e chapitre? Il sera étonnant moi je vous le dit!

au fait ça c'est les prologues jusqu'au chapitre 5.


	2. Chapitre 2: le chemin de traverse

**Chapitre2: le chemin de Traverse**

Hagrid emmena Drago et son père derrière le pub. Ils se trouvaient en face d'un mur en brique. Hagrid sortit un parapluie rose de son manteau et touche certaines briques. Un passage s'ouvrit révélant une rue bondée de sorciers et pleines de magasins.

-Hagrid, dit Drago nous n'avons pas d'argent sorcier...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Poudlard paye pour les nés Moldus.

Drago alla chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguettes.

-Bonjour dit Drago en voyant le vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Pour une baguette? Êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher?

-Droitier répondit Drago

-Alors tant ta main droite devant toi et je vais prendre tes mesures.

Mr. Ollivander s'exécuta et alla chercher une baguette dans les étagères.

Bois de chêne, ventricule de dragon, 26,5cm souple dit-il en lui tendant la baguette.

Drago la prit et fit un mouvement de la main. Des boîtes s'envolèrent.

-Non ça ne va pas dit Ollivandeur en lui arrachant la baguette des mains. Essayons celle-ci. Bois de houx plume d'hippogriffe, 27cm très souple idéale pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Quand la baguette toucha les doigts de Drago un enchantement se produisit et Drago sut tout de suite que c'était la bonne.

-Ha! Celle là est parfaite dit Ollivander. Né Moldu, Poudlard qui paye 10 gallions et 5 noises.

Drago prit la baguette et sortit du magasin très content.

Il chercha Hagrid et lui montra la baguette.

-Bien on va s'occuper de tes livres maintenant dit-il allons chez Fleury et Book's (nouveau nom). Ha zut faut que t'y aille sans moi j'ai un truc à faire chez Gringott, la banque des sorciers dit-il sous l'œil interrogateur de Drago.

Ce fut donc seul qu'il entra dans la librairie. Il fut tout de suite émerveillé par les étalages de livres qui s'y trouvaient. Pour lui c'était la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il regarda la liste une nouvelle fois, il lui fallait _Livre des enchantements niveau 1_, le livre _Comment se débarrasser des créatures issues de la magie noir_, _Métamorphose pour débutant par Kaytline Obell, Plantes et fleurs magiques, Potions à préparées _et _L'histoire de la magie_. Il commença par le livre des sortilèges et tomba sur une fille au cheveux brun emmêlés et touffus. Ses yeux noisette et chocolat vous donnez l'impression de vous noyez dans un lac chocolaté.

-Bonjour lança-t-elle, je m'appelle Hermione Malefoy et toi?

-Salut, moi c'est Drago Granger répondit-il

-Toi aussi tu vas entrer à Poudlard j'ai hâte d'être à Serpentard c'est sales Gryffondor sont nuls. J'ai toujours dit que mon Père avait raison: Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou, il autorise que des Sang-de-Bourbes fréquentent cette école mon Dieu quel horreur ces Sang Impures. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai mes robes de sorcières à acheter. on se reverra dans le Poudlard Express. Salut.

-Salut.

Drago n'avait pas confiance en cette fille. Il se dépêcha de finir ses emplettes chez Fleury et Book's. Puis il sortit et rejoignit Hagrid qui avait fini son travail chez Gringott.

-Hagrid, Serpentard et Gryffondor c'est quoi?

-A Poudlard il y a 4 maisons, que tu peux prendre pour 4 classes; Gryffondor pour les courageux, Serdaigle pour les intelligents, Poufsouffle pour ceux qu'il veulent apprendre et enfin Serpentard pour les malin et les rusés. Serpentard est la maison la plus horrible, c'est ceux qui finissent avec Tu-Sais-Qui expliqua Hagrid.

-C'est qui?

-Oh c'est vrai tu ne sais de qui il s'agit. C'est le plus grand Mage Noir, le 2e plus grand sorcier du monde après Dumbledore.

-Ok. Et aussi c'est quoi un Sang-de-Bourbe?

-C'est un insulte pour les sorciers né Moldu comme toi, mais dis moi qui t'as dit ça?

-Hermione Malefoy elle disait que c'étaient des horreurs...

-Oh, dit Hagrid, cette fille est issue d'une famille noble et de sang pur, évite la et tout ira bien pour toi.

Drago passa chez le magasin de Mrs. Aiguillefine et acheta ses robes et uniformes pour Poudlard. Ensuite il alla dans _La volière_ le magasin animalier. Il était écrit sur le parchemin des fournitures qu'on pouvait avoir un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud. Il décida d'acheter un hibou ce qui, serait plus utile pour lui. Il choisi une belle chouette harfang. Elle était sublime. Il alla ensuite acheter un chaudron puis des ingrédients pour les potions.

A la fin de la journée Drago était épuisé il avait fait du shopping pendant 3h! N'étant pas une fille c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

-Drago enfin je te trouve dit son père alors ça c'est bien passé le shopping? Mais dit moi c'est une magnifique chouette arfang que tu as là. Viens allons retrouver... Hagrid c'est bien ça?

-Oui il doit être par là-bas dit Drago en désignant un endroit de la rue.

Ils le trouvèrent effectivement sur les lieux.

-Ha, Drago tu as acheter toutes tes affaires c'est très bien. Demain retrouve moi à la gare de King's Kross à 10h30 pour prendre le Poudlard Express à 11h et sois pas en retard! dit Hagrid.

Et Drago et son père retournèrent chez eux.


	3. Chapitre 3: retrouvaille à la gare

**Chapitre : Retrouvailles à la gare**

C'était le jour J pour Drago. Il avait comme à son habitude lut tous ses livres de classes et avait pratiqué quelques sorts tout simples. Il fit ses bagages en vitesse. Son père l'emmena à la gare de King's Kross où il retrouva Hagrid. Dans la gare tout le monde les regarde. C'est sûr qu'avec une chouette et un demi-géant on ne passe pas inaperçue...

Hagrid se frappe le front avec sa grande main et dit à Drago:

-Zut j'ai oublié un truc. Tient ton billet le pers pas, traverse la voie 9 ¾ et prend ton train. Il doit partir dans 20mn.

Hagrid se volatilisa. Drago passa derrière la voie 9 et devant la voie 10, mais il ne vit pas de voie 9 ¾.

-Tien! Salut on se retrouve dit une voix dans son dos qu'il reconnut sans peines.

Elle était suivie de deux garçons. L'un était roux avec des taches de rousseurs, l'autre avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, une paire de lunettes sur le nez et des yeux verts émeraude.

-Drago je te présente Harry Potter et Ron Weasley dit-elle Harry, Ron je vous présente Drago Granger. allez venez on va être en retard.

Hermione courut dans un pilier entre la voie 9 et 10 et disparut. Drago fut interloqué. Harry et Ron firent la même chose et Drago les suivit. Il atterrit sur un quai en face d'un train nommé le Poudlard Express.

Il monta dans le train attirant les regards des filles. Il choisit un compartiment avec 2 garçons et une fille. Il entra.

-Je peux venir avec vous? demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et eux c'est Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle dit Pansy

-Enchanté moi c'est Drago Granger.

Ils se mirent à parler pendant le trajet et apprit que Pansy Vincent et Grégory qu'on surnomme Greg sont des nés Moldus comme lui.

A chaque fois que Drago sortait du compartiment, il attirait tout les regards des filles et se fit de bons amis. Il le savait, ce monde était le sien.

Je sais ce chapitre est très court mais ce sont des prologues aussi juste histoire pour vous mettre dans le bain la suite cet aprèm ou alors demain.


	4. Chapitre 4: le Choixpeau magique

**Voilà le moment que tout le monde attend, le choixpeau magique**

**Chapitre 4: La choixpeau magique**

Drago et certains de ses nouveaux amis: Pansy, Vincent et Greg étaient sur une barque qui filait doucement sur un lac noir de jai. Enfin ils atteignirent l'autre rive et purent voir le majestueu château qu'est Poudlard. Drago nétait émerveillé. Ils entrèrent dans le château menaient par le professeur McGonagall.

-Bien les enfants restez là deux minutes dit-elle

Les enfants attendirent devant les grandes portes de chêne. Drago reconnu quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le train. Pas de doutes, cheveux brun peau mat yeux verts... C'était bien son meilleur ami de l'école Moldue.

-Blaise appela-t-il

Le garçon se retourna et vit son meilleur ami. Il se jettèrent dans les bras de l'autre et se mirent à parler de leurs enfance, ce qui n'échappa à Hermione.

_J'ai parlé à un Sang-de-Bourbe! Mon Dieu il va me le payer!_ pensa-t-elle

-Alors comme ça tu n'es qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe? Et tu a osé parler avec un Sang Pur! Tu me le payeras sal Sag-de-Bourbe dit Hermione.

-Le sang n'a pas d'impportance dit Blaise nous sommes tous des sorciers point final pourquoi le sang serait-il impportant? Et laisse nous maintenant!

Une dispute allait éclatée mais McGonagall arriva à temps.

-Bien les enfants venaient, mettez-vous en rangs et dêpéchés vous! suivez moi dit-elle

Tout le monde s'éxecuta et il entrèrent dans un énorme salle, constituée de 5 immence tables, il y en avait une pour les professeur et les autres pour les maisons.

-Et Drago regarde le plafond on dirait le ciel dit Blaise

-C'est un plafond magique dit Drago il prend l'aspect du temps qu'il fait dehors pour le reproduire ici, je l'ai lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

Ils atteignrirent les marchent qui conduisaient à la table des professeurs. McGonagall s'arrêta et leur désigna un tabouret et un chapeau tout vieux posé dessus.

-Quand je vous appellerez vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et vous poserez les Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Elle commença à appeler des noms et ce fut le tour de Hermione.

Elle s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret et à peine le Choixpeau eut-il effleurer se tête qu'il dit:

-Serpentard!

-Ron Weasley dit Mcgonagall

Il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui dit:

-Encore un Weasley pour toi aucun doutes, Serpentard!

-Harry Potter appella MacGonagall

Là le Choixpeau mit plus de temps mais il finit par dire Serpentard.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Pansy qui alla à Serdaigle. Vincent alla à Poufsouffle avec Gregory.

-Drago Granger appela McGonagall

Il s'avança, plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Ton esprit est compliqué mais tu feras un excellent élève à... Gryffondor!

La table de Gryffondor applaudit. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Blaise qui alla lui aussi à Gryffondor.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit son discourt et le Banquet commença. Drago mangea de plats succulents ainsi que Blaise.

A la fin du Banquet, Blaise et Drago furent conduit par un des préfets-en-chefs dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient avec Neville, Seamus et Dean dans leur dortoir.

Drago s'endormit assez rapidement.

Il était Sorcier!

**Fin du chapitre et des prologues**

la fics commence réellement au chapitre suivant 6 ans plus tard en 7année! Petit choc, nouveaux personnages et une aventure.

A bientôt

Laissez vos review'


	5. Chapitre 5: 6 ans plus tard

**Chapitre 5: 6 ans plus tard**

Hermione se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle avait beaucoup changée. Ses cheveux autrefois mal coiffés et touffus étaient maintenant lissé et tombaient en une cascade chocolaté dans son dos. Ses yeux restaient les mêmes, ses traits s'étaient affinés, elle avait des formes généreuses et faisait tomber raide tout les garçons qu'elle croisait.

Drago prenait son petit déjeuné, lui, n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu-gris restaient les mêmes et séduisaient chaque fille qu'il rencontrait. il était musclé grâce au Quiddich. Blaise était pareil il faisait craquer chaque fille qu'il voyait.

Blaise avait reçu une lettre qui disait que ses cousines, Sacha Jonson et Savannah Tipton, avait emménagé dans le quartier et qu'elles iraient à Poudlard pour leur dernière année.

Sacha avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux couleur noisette. Savannah elle, avait des cheveux noirs de jai et des yeux bleu-vert.

Drago alla chercher Blaise et Sacha à 10h40.

-Où est Savannah? demanda Drago

-Quelqu'un est déjà venu la chercher expliqua Sacha

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la gare à 11h, dans 30mn leur train allait partir.

-Grouillez-vous on va être en retard! dit Drago

-Relax Drago dit Sacha on arrivera pas en retard, surtout si tu arrêtais de nous crier dessus!

Drago, Blaise et Sacha rencontrent Hermione, Harry et Ron au moment où ils allaient traversé le pilier qui menait au quai 9 ¾.

_Ils ont changés_ pensa Drago _surtout Hermione._

-Alors les Sang-de-Bourbes se sont fait une copine à ce que je vois dit Hermione avec froideur

-La ferme Malefoy! dit Sacha

A ce moment là une fille aux cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et bleu arriva à côté de Hermione.

-Salut! dit-elle à l'intention d'Hermione, Harry et Ron

-Salut dit-elle

-Savannah! cria Sacha avec dédain et haine

-Sacha répondit Savannah sur le même ton

-Venez dit Sacha à Drago et Blaise nous allons louper le train

Ils traversèrent le pilier et montèrent dans le train. Il trouvèrent un compartiment libre et s'y instalèrent.

-Au fait je suis Prefèt-en-Chef! dit Drago.

Ses amis le félicitèrent.

-Malheuresement je ne serais pas souvent avec vous et je ne sais même pas avec qui je vais co-habiter.

-C'est pas grave dit Sacha et on se verra en cour.

-Ouais dit Drago pas aussi entousiaste qu'elle.

-J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard! dit Sacha c'est comment? je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Comment ça tu t'en souviens plus? demanda Blaise

-Et sa se fait passer pour un cousin... soupira-t-elle. J'étais là au Tournois des 3 Sorciers! Non mais ça vous est pas venu à l'esprit que comme je suis française j'étais à Beauxbatôns et que comme j'étais une bonne élève on m'a autorrisé à venir au Tournoi?

-Désolé je ne savais pas dit Drago.

-Tu as une courte mémoire dit-elle ne te souviens-tu pas que je t'ai croisé dans un couloir en 4e année?

-Maintenant que tu le dit...

-Bon sinon pour Poudlard s'impatienta Sacha

Drago et Blaise lui racontèrent tout les aspects de Poudlard, les passages secrets et les professeurs.

-Rogue est horrible! Il est directeur de Serpentard, enseigne les potions et il fait du favoritisme aux Serpentards.

-Une horreur approuva Blaise. Comme le professeur Trelawney! une folle celle-là

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle enseigne? demanda Sacha

-La divination dit Drago c'est une folle!

-Tu as oblié le professeur Binn! dit Blaise c'est un fantôme. Il dit qu'un jour après son cour il c'est endormi devant la cheminé et quand il s'est réveillé il était devenu un fantôme.

-Pendant ses cours tu fais que dormir! Il prend toujours le même ton et parle d'un voix monocorde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne? demanda à nouveau Sacha

-L'histoire de la magie dit Blaise comme la révolution des gobelins...

-Je vois. Les garçons j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à Gryffondor dit Sacha.

-Demande au Choixpeau qu'il t'y envoie et le tour est joué dit Drago au fait tu ressembles à Savannah

Cette remarque lui coûta un regard noir de la part de Sacha ce qui fit pouffer Blaise.

-Savannah et ma triplette.

-Comment ça? demanda Drago intrigué

-Et bien ma mère est tombée amoureuse de deux hommes et elle a eut des jumelles de mon père et une fille de l'autre homme. Savannah est ma demie-soeur, et Sahona, ma soeur jumelle est morte...

-Je suis désolé dit Drago

-Ce n'est rien c'est juste que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlée on s'est disputées et ele est partie de la maison expliqua Sacha avec remords.

Ils finirent le trajet sans parler et Drago ne pensait qu'à cette histoire très complèxe.


	6. Chapitre 6: Poudlard nous voila!

**Mille pardons pour le retard, hier j'ai passé la journée avec des amis enfin bon je le publie maintenant et j'aime beaucoup la prédiction du Choixpeau.**

**Chapitre 6: Poudlard nous voilà!**

Enfin le train s'arrêta. Drago et Blaise montèrent dans une calèche pendant que Sacha et Savannah suivirent Hagrid et les 1ere année pour la traversée du lac.

-J'espère que Sacha ira à Gryffondor dit Drago

-T'en fais pas elle y ira dit Blaise.

Pendant ce temps, Sacha était sur une barque traversant le lac du château en compagnie des 1ere année.

Enfin ils atteignirent l'autre rive du lac et ils se dirigèrent vers le château menés par McGonagall. Ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle en direction du Choixpeau magique.

-Arrêtez-vous là jeunes gens. Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel car, il y aura deux nouvelles de 7eme année. Bien, quand je vous appellerai vous vous avancerez sur le tabouret et vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

-Hum hum fit une voix Professeur McGonagall puis-je parler avant que la cérémonie commence et que j'envoie les élèves dans leur maison?

-Bien sûr répondit McGonagall.

-Jeunes sorciers et professeurs! Cette année la vérité si longtemps cachée sera révélée, le mal nous quittera et le démon en qui il habite sera vaincu. Cette année sera remplie de troubles, de pertes, de maladies, d'insécurité, de disparitions et de mystères. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes, le mal peut être juste à côté de vous, cette année une disparaîtra à jamais mais avant de sombrer dans le néant elle se rebellera contre les trois autres. Cette année les amis se retourneront contre vous et ennemies vous prêteront mains fortes et seul l'amour est l'union de votre force qui fera disparaître le démon. Cette année sera la moins sûre de toute prenez garde enfants et adultes, le mal demeure près de nous.

Des chuchotement envahirent la Grande Salle.

-Restez calmes dit Dumbledore tenez-vous sur vos gardes faîtes comme a dit le Choixpeau. Nous rouvriront l'A.D. qui sera dirigée par ses anciens membres. Bien que la cérémonie commence.

McGonagall regardait toujours le Choixpeau et sortit de ses pensée en entendant le mot «cérémonie».

-Sacha Jonson appela-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sûre mais tremblante.

Sacha s'avança et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Où vais-je te mettre? commença le Choixpeau pas à Poufsouffle, trop de talent est caché en toi, ni à Serdaigle tu n'y serais pas à l'aise. Reste Serpentard et Gryffondor... tu as énormément de courage et tu es rusés et maligne en même temps tu pétilles de vie et je pense que la meilleure maison pour toi serait... Gryffondor!

Des applaudissement fusèrent de la table de Gryffondor. Elle les rejoignit et se jeta dans les bras de ses deux amis.

-Bravo dit Drago

-Félicitation ajouta Blaise bienvenue parmi nous.

-Savannah Tipton appela McGonagall.

La tension montait tendis qu'elle s'avançait vers le Choixpeau, elle le posa sur sa tête.

-Tu ressemble à Sacha mais cette fois tu as plus de compétence pour aller à... Serpentard!

Les Serpentards applaudirent tendis que Sacha la regardait avec amertume.

-Bien, comme la cérémonie et terminée faites place au Banquet!

Drago, Blaise et Sacha parlèrent de la prédiction du Choixpeau pendant tout le Banquet.

Drago regarda la Grande Salle en pensant à un morceau de la prédiction:

_«__cette année une disparaîtra à jamais mais avant de sombrer dans le néant elle se rebellera contre les trois autres._» Son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentards et une hypothèse commença à germer dans son esprit.

-Je sais s'exclama-t-il

-Tu sais quoi? demanda Sacha

-Les maisons... une contre trois... Serpentard... disparaître!

-Peux-tu recommencer et parler normalement je ne suis pas un décodeur!

-C'est simple! Serpentard se retournera contre les 3 autres maisons et elle disparaîtra!

-Ne te fais pas des idées comme celle-ci si sa se trouve se sera notre maison qui disparaîtra! dit Sacha l'air grave.

-T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves fit Blaise

Sacha donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de son voisin qui n'était autre que son cousin.

Le Banquet finit, Blaise emmena Sacha dans la tour de Gryffondor pendant que Drago et Hermione suivait McGonagall qui les conduisit à leurs appartements.

Ils montèrent au 7eme étage et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant deux amoureux main dans la main.

-Voici l'entrée de vos appartements, le mot de passe et «amour» c'est pour cette raison que le tableau représente deux amoureux. Bien je vous quitte j'ai des affaires à régler.

Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans leur nouvelle maison.

**Fin du chapitre**

pour rattraper mon retard le chapitre 7: Des bisous qui en disent long sera publier demain ou en fin de journée.


	7. Chapitre 7:des bisoux qui en disent long

**Vraiment mais vraiment désolée. Ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas tenir mes promesses mais j'étais à cours d'imagination... J'espère au moins qu'il vous plaira**

**Chapitre 7: des bisous qui en disent long**

_Le mot de passe et «amour» bien je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements. _

_Drago et Hermione prononcèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans leurs appartements._

La pièce était grande et spacieuse. Elle contenait une cheminée, deux canapés, deux fauteuils, une table basse et une bibliothèque qui attira toute l'intention de Drago. À droite il y avait deux portes, l'une couleur rouge et or et l'autre verte et argent. À gauche se trouvait une porte qui conduisait à une salle de bain grande elle aussi avec deux lavabos, l'un aux couleurs de Gryffondor et l'autre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il entra dans sa chambre et constata avec satisfaction la présence d'un portable posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit de baldaquin. Sur son bureau installé au fond de la pièce il trouva une lettre qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Son expression passa de l'étonnement à l'inquiétude quand il la lu.

_Cher Drago,_

_Prend garde et surveille Jonson de près si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Retrouve moi dimanche prochain à minuit devant la salle sur demande._

_PS: ne t'avise pas de prévenir Sacha, je t'épie et je voie tous tes gestes et j'entends toutes tes paroles._

**๕**

Drago tomba sur le lit. Le symbole en bas de la lettre l'intriguait il le savait il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où? Il sortit de sa chambre, blanc comme un linge et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Hermione en sous-vêtements. Il devint rouge comme une tomate et bredouilla quelques excuse.

Hermione sourit avec son sourire satisfait et s'approcha de Drago avec une démarche féline. Drago resta figé tandis qu'elle continuait à s'approcher.

-Qu'as-tu Sang-de-Bourbe? Peur?

Elle éclata de rire et s'approcha encore plus près. Quand elle ne fut qu'à 2 centimètres de son visage elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-N'oublies pas le rendez-vous ou tu le regretteras.

Et elle sortit laissant Drago complètement abasourdi.

_Elle veux faire du mal à Sacha! Elle veux faire du mal à Sacha! _cette phrase se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit.

Il sortit et alla dans sa chambre, et il se souvint alors que le symbole était en fait les armoiries des Malefoy.

Pendant qu'il rangeait sa valise il ne pensait qu'au rendez-vous et de ce que voulait Hermione à Sacha.

Quand il eut finit cette tâche il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour chercher des information sur les armoiries.

Il tomba sur un livre intitulé: _Familles de Sang Pur tout savoir dessus_

Il l'ouvrit et s'installa sur le fauteuil rouge et or. Il alla directement à la page des armoiries.

-Alors comme ça le Sang-de-Bourbe rêve d'être un Sang Pur. Je peux te comprendre dit Hermione adossée au mur de la salle commune.

-Je cherche des renseignements répondit simplement Drago. Je n'aime pas les Sang Pur qui se croient supérieurs au autres.

La baffe partie toute seule. Drago ressue la main d'Hermione en plein sur la joue.

-Va donc à la page des éducations dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle partie dans sa chambre et claque la porte. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Personne n'a idée de se qu'on fait aux enfants sorciers de Sang Pur! On m'a martyrisée jusqu'à ce que je montre mes talents de sorcières! pensa-t-elle_

Drago lui, avait mal à la joue mais s'en moquait. C'était l'attitude qu'avait eut Hermione qui le perturbait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu entrain de pleurer ou de montrer une autres expression que la haine, la moquerie et l'indifférence.

Il se décida quand même à aller à la page de l'éducation et y lut des choses horribles.

_Les enfant de sorciers au Sang Pur son cachait au monde et martyrisés jusqu'à ce qu'ils montrent leurs talents de sorcellerie. Quand ils l'ont fait le père leurs apprends les coutumes des nobles, le respects envers les plus âgés et les plus riches. Quand il est temps pour eux d'entrer à l'école ils doivent se montrer indifférents et affichait un masque froid et dur sur leurs visages._

Et s'était ce genre d'horreurs jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'on infligeait à ses enfants nés de Sang Pur était affreux.

Il se décida à présenter ses excuses à Hermione et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Il toqua.

-Je ne veux pas te voir Granger! Va t'en! cria-t-elle en sanglotant.

Il entra quand même et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé je ne savais pas qu'on faisait tant d'horreurs aux enfants de Sang Pur.

-Ce... Ce n'est rien dit-elle.

-Si c'est quelque chose! de la torture!

Elle resserra son emprise quelques minutes et finit par la relâcher. Elle avança son visage près de celui de Drago et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Il s'embrassèrent de plus en plus fougueusement. Hermione voulait lui montrait que même si elle était de Sang Pur elle avait des sentiments cachés au fond d'elle.

Le baiser prit fin quand ils n'eurent plus assez d'oxygène pour continuer.

-Dors avec moi s'il te plaît dit-elle

Drago fut surpris mais accepta quand même. Ils dormirent côte à côte et s'endormirent.

**Fin du chapitre**

merci à tous pour les review's sa m'aide à continuer mais quand même dites moi votre choix pour la prochaine fic par review.


	8. Chapitre 8: amour ou amitié?

**Chapitre 8: Amour ou amitié?**

-Si je te jure! dit Sacha à Blaise en plein milieu d'un couloir. Harry n'est pas comme les autres! Par exemple, il se sent mal à l'aise quand Malefoy m'insulte!

-Pfff! fit Blaise pas convaincu le moins du monde. Cette tête brûlée veux juste t'ajouter à son tableau de chasse!

Sacha fut très blessée et cria contre Blaise.

-Calme toi et arrête de crier tu pourrais avertir Rusard!

-Je m'en fiche et puis on est dimanche! j'ai le droit d'aller à la bibli quand même!

Elle partit en courant dans le sens opposé de la bibliothèque. Soudain elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Pardon dit elle sans relever la tête.

Un problème? fit Drago.

-C'est Blaise le problème et laisse moi je veux voir personne

Elle poursuivit son chemin et déambula dans le château.

Par mal chance elle tomba sur Pevee, celui-ci lui lança une bavboule en pleine figure qu'elle évita aisément.

Elle alla dans la salle des trophées et y regarda les écussons et les coupes posés sur les étagères derrière des vitrines. Enfin elle la trouva: la médaille du plus grand sorcier que Poudlard eut connu.

Il y en avait 3: l'une portait le nom du directeur l'autre celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'était la 3e qui l'intéressait. Celle destinait à son père. Oui, son père, Andrew Jonson était un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa générations. Malheureusement, et oui ceci ne pouvant être parfait, Andrew Jonson était à Serpentard ainsi que son épouse, Kate Jédusor. Ceci expliquant l'hésitation qu'avait eut le Choixpeau magique.

Elle sortit de la pièce et tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry.

-Salut dit-il.

-Salut répondit-elle.

-Euh... Belle journée n'est-ce pas?

-Magnifique, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser il faut que je file en retenue avec Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, Drago lisait le livre sur les Sang Pur. Bien sûr une telle lecture ne l'enchantait pas mais il devait en savoir plus.

Il était plongé dans les noms des familles de Sang Pur les plus connues. Soudain son regard s'arrêta dans la colonne des J. Non il n'avait pas rêvé! Il y avait bien le nom des Jonson dans la liste! Remis de ses émotions il alla à la page des rôles de famille.

Au moment ou il allait commencer sa lecture, une voix froide se fit entendre dans son dos:

-Le Père à tout les droits, le fils ou la fille se pli aux volontés du Père et la Mère n'a rien à faire.

-Malefoy je sais lire dit Drago.

-Encore heureux que Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout peux lire ses livres! dit-elle en s'écroulant sur le canapé vert et argent.

Ils se toisèrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant que Drago n'eut refermé son livre et aille dans sa chambre.

Il prit son portable et constata avec étonnement qu'il avait un SMS. Il le lut:

_Le rendez-vous!_

Zut il avait complètement oublié ce rendez-vous à la con (mille pardon)...

C'est vrai c'était le jour du rendez-vous mais c'était à minuit il avait tout le temps.

La montre de Drago affichait 23h 45. Drago sortit silencieusement de son appartement et s'avança dans un couloir qui menait à la salle sur Demande quand il entendit des éclats de voix au bout du couloir. Il courut, guidé par les voix et vit Hermione, Harry et Ron s'acharner sur Sacha qui était collée contre le mur.

-Alors! Dis-le! Raconte ton histoire sans mensonges et inventions ou tu passeras un sale quart d'heure! menaça Hermione. C'est dommage pour toi que ton ami Sang-de-Bourbe ne soit pas là. Je lui avait pourtant dit de te surveiller.

C'était bien ce qu'avait fait Drago! Il avait demandé à Blaise de rester le plus souvent possible avec Sacha mais apparemment ça n'avait pas marché...

-Mon Père était à Serpentard commença Sacha. Non je veux pas!

-Continu! ordonna Hermione

-NON!!

-Endo...

-Stupéfix dit Drago avant qu'elle eut finit de dire la formule.

Le sort atteignit le ventre d'Hermione qui se figea et tomba sur le sol.

-Oh Drago! Je ne veux pas parler de la mort de Sahona!

Harry s'agenouilla près de Sacha et lui dit:

-Ne pleure plus! J'ai aussi perdu un de mes proches. Mon frère jumeau, mais ils continuent à veiller sur nous à travers la mort.

Sacha avança ses lèvres et Harry fit de même. Heureusement Drago n'avait rien vu car il était aux prises avec Ron et vice-versa, Hermione elle, était paralysée.

Ils rompirent le baiser et se levèrent.

-Ron viens on va ramener Hermione dit Harry.

-Pas besoin dit Drago en levant le sortilège.

Hermione se leva et foudroya Drago du regard.

-Comment oses-tu Sang-de-Bourbe? cria-t-elle.

-Chut!! Tu vas avertir Rusard! dit Drago

-Des élèves hors du dortoir! Des élèves hors du dortoir! répéta Rusard. Venez avec moi bande chenapans! Vous allez rendre visite au professeur Rogue!

-Pourquoi lui? demanda Sacha

-Parce que c'est lui qui est de surveillance cette semaine! Allez dépêchez-vous bande de mollassons! répondit Rusard.

Et ils le suivirent jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue.

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors ça vous a plut?

Sinon pour la fic d'après j'ai trouvé une super idée (enfin je pense):

Pansy et Hermione se retrouvent toute les deux en colle de potion avec Rogue. Pansy rajoute un ingrédient dans la potion ce qui les fit changer de corps: HG devient PP et PP devient HG. Attention les yeux!


	9. Chapitre 9: la colle collective

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Lixouille: Je publie vite parce que mes chapitres sont court

**Chapitre 9: La colle collective**

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Rusard toqua à la porte et une voix froide leur répondit:

-Entrez!

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Quelle bonne surprise! dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. M. Granger, Miss Jonson, M. Potter, M. Weasley et Miss Malefoy, que me vaux cette charmante visite en pleine nuit? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes somnambules?

-Je les ai trouvé en plein dans un couloir dit Rusard.

-Je vois M. Potter, M. Weasley et Miss Malefoy vous pouvez partir.

Hermione afficha son éternel sourire satisfait.

-C'est injuste! cria Sacha

-Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un professeur.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit.

Quelqu'un toussota dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur le professeur Dumbledore devant la porte.

-Severus, je crois que M. Potter, M. Weasley et Miss Malefoy sont aussi fautif que M. Granger et Miss Jonson.

-Bien sûr professeur répondit Rogue mécontent.

-Jeunes gens, vous avez enfreint le règlement et vous serez punis. Hagrid a justement quelque chose pour vous.

-Ce gros lourdaud! Je refuse dit Hermione

-Préférez-vous faire un tour dans la forêt Miss Malefoy? demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione bougonna mais suivit quand même Dumbledore et les autres jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Hagrid ouvrez s'il vous plaît dit le directeur.

-J'arrive, j'arrive leur répondit la voix d'Hagrid derrière la porte.

Il leur ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

-Hagrid comme punition j'aimerai qu'ils élèvent chacun un Vous-Savez-Quoi.

-Tout de suite professeur.

Hagrid ouvrit une grande malle au fond de sa demeure et sortit 5 espèces de chatons minuscules avec des ailes.

-Des Chatels Hagrid? demanda Drago.

-Exact dit Hagrid. Ces bestioles sont adorables, bien sûr elle crachent un peu de feu mais c'est rien.

-Elles... Elles crachent du feu? demanda Ron apeuré

-Bien sûr! Je veux que vous les élevez jusqu'à ce qu'il aient leur taille adulte. Ils mesureront alors 50cm.

-Hagrid on les met où? demanda Sacha

-Je vais vous donner des boîtes anti-feu où vous pourrez les mettre.

-Hagrid? J'ai lu que les Chatels parlaient dit Drago.

-Oui et ils parlent à partir de 1 mois. Ils ont 3 semaines.

Hagrid leur donna le matériel à savoir: une caisse anti-feu, du savon spécifique pour laver les ailes, de la nourriture et un collier.

-Euh... Les filles auront des ailes dorés et les garçons des ailes argentés. Elles se colorent au bout de 2 mois. Ha oui! J'oubliais, les Chatels femelles préfèrent les sorciers et les Chatels mâles préfèrent les sorcières.

Laissez les s'approcher de vous c'est comme les baguettes c'est eux qui choisissent leurs maîtres.

Une Chatel noire s'approcha de Drago.

-Ce sera une fille! dit Sacha.

Un Chatel bleu turquoise s'approcha d'elle.

-Ce que tu es beau dit Drago.

En guise de réponse le Chatel lui tira la langue.

Une Chatel violette s'approcha de Harry et une Chatel orange comme les cheveux de Ron s'approcha de lui et un Chatel Noir s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Jeunes gens veuillez retourner dans vos dortoirs s'il vous plaît dit Dumbledore.

Ils allèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et il couchèrent leurs Chatels dans leurs caisses anti-feu et s'endormirent profondéments en pensant à leurs punition qui n'était pas vrément une punition.


	10. chapitre 10: l'annonce du Bal & le Bal

**Mini chapitre 10: L'annonce du Bal et le Bal**

1 mois et une 1 semaine étaient passés. Maintenant, les Chatels mesuraient 30cm, avaient des ailes colorées et suivaient leurs maîtres partout où ils allaient.

Noire-de-Jais la Chatel de Drago était comme son maître: intelligente. Elle lui récitait les recettes de potions, corrigeait de temps en temps le professeur Binns etc...

Poséidon le Chatel de Sacha était heureux de vivre et très bavard ce qui énervait un peu tout le monde.

Ébène le Chatel d'Hermione était digne, noble et fier. Ça vous étonnera peut-être mais ils avaient noué un lien très fort.

Fleur la Chatel d'Harry était joyeuse et rigolote.

Orangeade la Chatel de Ron était très appréciée mais était quelque peu jalouse.

Blaise s'était acheté un Chiblotin. Ce sont des chiens noirs avec une paire de corne sur la tête et une queue de diablotin. Blaise l'appela Noiraud.

Quand il fonçait sur les Chatels ceux-ci s'envolaient, lui tirait la langue et pour finir ils lui crachaient une boule de feu dans la figure.

-Drago lui dit Noir-de-Jais pendant que celui-ci prenait son petit déjeuné. C'est bientôt le Bal de Noël et Ébène m'a invité et j'ai dit que j'irai avec lui.

Drago faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

-Quoi?

-Tu as très bien compris ne m'oblige pas à répéter! Et chez nous, les Chatels il n'y a pas de haine entre nous même si leur maître et l'homme le plus horrible du monde. Je sais qu'entre toi et Hermione il y a un Océan mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aller au Bal avec Ébène. Je l'aime dit-elle.

Drago croyait qu'elle délirait puis il repensa au soir où il avait embrassé Hermione.

-Zut j'avais oublié le Bal. Mais moi de toute façon j'y vais avec Malefoy. Au fait vous savez danser? lui demanda Drago

-Oui c'est une danse sublime avec nos ailes... enfin tu verras bien! J'allais oublier! Quand un Chatel noir et une Chatel noire choisissent leur maître, et bien c'est qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Allez grouille toi on va être en retard pour le cour de botanique!

Drago était figé, il n'y arrivait pas à y croire mais il décida quand même de suivre Noir-de-Jais jusqu'à la serre numéro 4.

À la fin de la journée, Drago, Sacha et Blaise faisaient leurs devoirs dans la Grande Salle, quand Blaise demanda à Sacha:

-Sacha, tu voudrais pas aller au Bal avec moi?

-Oh... Désolée quelqu'un me l'a déjà demandé et j'ai dit oui.

-Ah d'accord fit Blaise un peu déçu. Et qui est l'heureux élu?

-Tu le sauras au Bal.

-Je demanderais bien à quelqu'un mais elle dira non dit Blaise.

-Essaie quand même dit Drago.

Les Chatels mangeaient et le Chiblotin aussi quand Drago, Sacha et Blaise se levèrent pour aller se coucher.

-Vous avez lu _La Gazette _ce matin? demanda Sacha en déboulant dans la Grande Salle.

-Oui on sait c'est l'anniversaire d'un sorcier célèbre dit Blaise.

-C'est mon père avoua Sacha. Andrew Jonson.

Blaise et Drago furent bouche-bée.

-J'ai lu que c'était le meilleur sorcier de sa génération dit Drago.

Sacha fit oui de la tête et emmena ses amis dans la salle des trophées. Ils arrivèrent devant la vitrine qui portait le nom d'Andrew Jonson.

-Drago dit Noir-de-Jais, Andrew Jonson était...

-Maléfique termina Sacha.

-C'est le mot dit la Chatel. Puis-ja continuer?

-Pas maintenant et je voudrais que ce soit moi qui leur dise.

La journée fila comme un éclair.

Sacha était dans la salle de bain et se regardait dans le miroir le plus long de la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge à bretelles, un peu décolletée et fendue du côté droit jusqu'à mi-mollet. Elle avait fait un chignon et avait laissé deux mèches bouclées par un sortilège dépasser. Elle s'était maquillée! Elle avait mit un rouge à lèvre rouge coquelicot et un peu de mascara, pour finir elle avait enfilé une jolie paire rouge de talons haut.

Blaise lui, portait un simple certes, mais superbe smoking qui lui donnait un vrai air de gentleman. Drago avait lui aussi opté pour le smoking qui lui allait à ravir. Il attendait Hermione dans leur salle commune.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin et c'est une Hermione sublimissime qui en sortit. Quand il la vit son cœur manque un battement. Elle portait une robe noire attachée une bretelle derrière la nuque, dénudée jusqu'au bas du dos et un Drago argentée était dessiné le long de sa cuisse droite. Comme sa robe s'arrêtait aux genoux elle avait mis une paire de boots toutes simples. Ses cheveux tressés en une natte qui tombait sur le devant de son épaule gauche. Elle s'était pas beaucoup maquillée.

-Ferme ta bouche Granger tu va gober les mouches! dit-elle moqueuse.

Drago ferma aussitôt sa bouche.

-Bon faudrait qu'on descende on nous attend en bas.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il descendirent les marches qui menaient à la Grande Salle.

En al voyant les garçons furent encore plus bouche-bées que d'habitude. Elle filles elles, enviaient toutes Hermione et feraient n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Dumbledore qui attendait devant les portes en chênes dit:

-Que les Préfets-en-Chefs ouvrent le Bal!

Drago et Hermione s'avancèrent dans la salle décorée pour la soirée. le plafond était tapissé de stalagmites et la neige artificielle jonchait le sol. Comme d'habitude il y avait les 12 sapins de Noël tous décorés avec de vrais anges, des boules et de vrais gnomes.

La musique commença et Drago et Hermione valsèrent. Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione était... Sublime!! C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait de près son homologue masculin. Il avait de magnifique yeux bleu-gris qui faisait fondre toutes les filles et des cheveux blonds en batailles qui lui donnait un air craquant et rebelle.

Ils se noyèrent dans les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de la musique et ils avancèrent leurs lèvres juste le temps d'effleurer celles de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

Ils arrêtèrent de danser et Hermione rejoignit ses amis et Drago chercha Blaise. Il le trouva entrain de danser avec... **GINNY WEASLEY!! **

Il remarqua aussi Sacha dans les bras de... **HARRY POTTER!!**

C'est à se moment là qu'Hermione arriva et vit les deux couples. Elle faillit perdre connaissance mais réussit à rester debout. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux s'était impossible! Harry et Jonson, Ginny et Zabini!

_Non c'est un cauchemar _pensèrent-ils _Ne nous inquiétons pas je vais me réveiller dans 2 secondes!_

Mais non ils ne rêvaient pas et eux aussi s'étaient embrassés comme les deux couples le faisaient à cet instant.

-Merci dit Harry dit Sacha.

-Merci Blaise tu danse super bien! dit Ginny.

Les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent Drago qui s'était affalé à une table.

-C'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie dit Sacha.

-Moi aussi. J'y croyait pas j'étais sûr qu'elle allait dire non mais elle m'a sauté au cou et ma dit qu'elle était joyeuse d'être ma cavalière dit Blaise rêveur comme s'il revivait ce moment en même temps qu'il en parlait.

-Moi Harry ma enfin déclaré sa flamme et j'était folle de joie dit Sacha.

-Ouais et sa fait combien de temps que tu sors avec lui demanda Drago un peu contrarié.

-Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé quand tu m'as sauvé.

-**QUOI?** vous vous êtes embrassés pendant que j'étais aux prises avec ce Weasley?

-Exact. Tu sais je t'ai vus entrin d'effleurer les lèvres d'Hermione alors arrête! répliqua Sacha.

Drago fut honteux et rougit.

-Excuse moi dit Drago.

-Ce n'est rien, pour te répondre plus précisément ça fait 2 mois.

-Moi je sors avec Ginny depuis que je lui ai demandé d'aller au Bal avec moi donc ça fait 2 semaines. Tu sais, Ginny dit qu'Hermione est très gentille et pleins de sentiments se cachent derrière son masque froid.

-Harry dit la même chose dit Sacha.

Drago arqua un sourcil, surpris.

La soirée terminée il remonta dans ses appartements et y trouva Hermione sur le canapé vert et argent.

-Merci dit-elle.

-P... Pardon dit-il étonné qu'elle le remercie.

-Je t'ai dit merci mais si t'es sourd c'est pas mon problème les Médicomage sa existe! Enfin je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une super soirée et que ta Jonson et ami Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont pas intérêts à mettre leurs pattes sur mes amis compris?

Drago pouffa.

-Pour la soirée s'était rien mais Sacha aime Potter et Potter aime Sacha c'est pareil pour Blaise et Weasley.

Hermione partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte c'était bien ce que ses amis leurs avaient dit mais elle refusait d'y croire.

Drago lui se changea en 4e vitesse et se jeta sur son lit pour s'endormir profondemant.


	11. Chapitre 11: titre trop long

**Sory sory sory sory! Vraiment désolée pour tout le retard mais il faut croire que je traverse une zone de flemme ces temps si... Ce chapitre n'est pas très long comparé à celui qui viendra après: Tout les 6 au bord du lac.**

**Chapitre 11: Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général**

Drago se réveilla un beau matin de samedi. Le premier samedi après le Bal. Il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Hermione et ils riaient ensemble de temps en temps. Évidement ils le faisaient quand personne ne pouvaient les voir c'est à dire dans leurs appartements.

Drago alla dans la salle de bain, se prépara et se rendit dans la Grande Salle retrouver Blaise et Sacha.

-Eh Drago! s'écria Sacha. Tu connais la nouvelle? Ron et Savannah ont rompus!

-Ils sortaient ensemble?

-Oui dit Blaise, juste pendant un mois! Tu parles d'une histoire d'amour...

-Ah...

Il mangea en silence. Cette fois il en était sûr.

-Drago ça va? demanda Blaise.

-A merveille! Dis moi avec Ginny c'est comment?

-Super! On a pleins de points communs et on s'adore! Et même on s'aime!

Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentard Ginny disait à Hermione:

-Savannah à trompé mon frère, elle connaît le tarif à payer dans la bande!

-Oui je sais mais... Bon d'accord céda-t-elle sous le regard insistant de son amie

Elle se leva, se planta de Savannah et lui dit:

-Tu as trompé Ron et dans notre bande quand on fait ça on reçoit une punition dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 5ans.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre! Je ne fais pas partie de votre bande de merde! J'ai crée la mienne qui est beaucoup mieux! Ah au fait je crois que ma prochaine proie sera un certain Gryffondor blond avec des yeux gris.

Oui bien sûr c'était Drago. La Grande Salle retenait son souffle en attendant la réaction du concerné. Il se leva et se planta devant Savannah en lui balançant:

-Ecoute moi bien toi! Premièrement je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi car tu ne me plaît pas et arrête de prendre se ton supérieur ça le fait pas sur toi!

Hermione sourit moqueuse. Savannah n'avait n'avais visiblement rien à ajouter alors Drago rejoignit sa table un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres et les regards ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes.

D'un seul coups tout le monde se remit à manger.

Bien envoyé! dit Sacha. J'aurais rajouté un petit «ton physique ne te permet pas de dire se genre de choses».

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Savannah elle, fulminait de ragemais lui ferait payer à ce misérable Sang-de-Bourbe et à Sacha.


End file.
